


Counting Blakes.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [90]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Romantic Fluff, The 100 (TV) Season 5, The Earth Survives, alternative ending, blodreina is a great commander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: "Bellamy and fem!reader got married in space after Praimfaya and they call each other Blake in front of Octavia and she's like wtf (he proposed before they went to get Raven, but Octavia didn't know), I think it'd be so funny haha, maybe some drama even?"
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Counting Blakes.

**Author's Note:**

> **a/n:** I've gone a bit au here bc I didn't wanna write the easy drama (aka reader is taken by the prisoners) again; for that, refer to my "So Easy" mini-series, thank you, and you're welcome.

**YOUR POV**

Six years. We had been six years in space and it had been so... perfect. I had ended up living a life I thought I'd never get by pure luck, stuck in space with people I had learned to love as we landed on the ground so long ago and the one I had irredeemably fallen in love with, being lucky enough to have him reciprocate my feelings by some kind of miracle. And now, here we were, about to get back down to the place we all had met, the place that had brought us all so much joy interlaced with such pain... I wasn't sure I was ready.

\- "Love."

\- "Hey." -I turned around to see Bellamy leaning against the frame of the door to our room, looking as handsome as ever but also... soft, with his messy hair and that smile on his lips that brought pure happiness to my heart- "Ready?"

\- "I don't know, not sure..."

\- "What's wrong?" -he wasted no time to stand in front of me, resting his hands on my waist, holding me to his chest as I leaned against him, resting my head on his chest- "Are you feeling unwell?"

\- "No, I'm just..." -I sighed, trying to find the correct word but not finding it- "I'm not nervous to go back down, but I'm feeling weird about it. I'm also excited to see the friends we have down there."

\- "I can't wait to see my sister." -he kissed my forehead- "I understand."

\- "What do you think she's going to say?"

\- "About?"

\- "I don't know, Blake," -I pulled back as he chuckled, rubbing my chin as I pretended to be deep in thought- "what has changed since we last saw her?"

\- "It's not like she didn't know we were dating, Blake."

\- "I know. You're right." -I nodded, licking my lips and eyeing him up and down- "If anything she's going to throw you a party for finally asking me."

\- "A very well deserved party then."

\- "I hate you." -I rolled my eyes, shaking my head but not fighting him as he pulled me back to him.

\- "I hate you too, Blake. Always."  
  
  


**-FLASHBACK-**

This whole new situation was the best possible outcome I could see coming out of the Conclave; I mean, I had been sure Roan with his height and strength or Luna with her Nightblood training would win, as much as I loved Octavia, those two were a problem in our way, but she had won and now we were sharing the bunker a 100 people per clan. Familiar. I wasn't completely sure if I'd make the cut, but knowing Bellamy would put me at ease.

\- "I'm going to look for Raven."

\- "Then I'm coming."

\- "No, you're safe here, Y/N."

\- "What if I don't make the cut?" -I knew saying that would hurt him, but it was bound to happen- "You'll have to let me go."

\- "There's no way in hell I'm staying in this bunker without you." -he pulled me with him, into the control room and, before I could say anything else, he spoke- "I need to know if you're picking a place for Y/N; just know, if she's not in the bunker, neither will I."

My heart clenched in my chest as he gave the ultimatum and I feared the worst, pulling him to the side as the adults went into a discussion of their own; I didn't want him to die because of me, this was not what I wanted.

\- "Bellamy, this is wrong."

\- "There's no life for me without you, Y/N, I don't want it. I want you."

\- "But..."

\- "Y/N will have a place in the bunker, fear not, Bellamy; you both make the cut."

\- "We'll be back."

I felt the tears in my eyes as I walked out of there, not only because I was going to live but because of what Bellamy had said; the raw honesty in his words hit me deep in my chest and I couldn't hold myself together, both of us going into the room just under the door outside.

\- "I love you."

I kissed him before he could speak, overrun by emotions but feeling so grateful to have him; I wasn't sure what would have become of me if he hadn't been in that dropship but I didn't want to think about it as I put on my suit, managing to make Bellamy drop the discussion regarding whether or not I should come.

\- "Before we go out there..." -Bellamy made me turn around after he zipped my suit- "I have to ask you something."

\- "We're both making it back."

\- "I know, it's not that."

I furrowed my eyebrows for I had been expecting having to remind him that I felt about him exactly as he felt about me, I'd rather die than watch him die so, as he shook his head with a smile on his lips, I wasn't sure where he was going with this, asking me to zip him up before he continued, standing in front of me and taking my hand in his.

\- "Sometimes you scare me."

\- "You're going to like this, I promise."

\- "You were right last time, so I'll believe you."

\- "Y/N!" -he chuckled as I shrugged my shoulders, trying to compose himself, taking in a deep breath as I looked into his eyes- "I love you and I know you know that like I know you adore me."

\- "I do."

\- "Those are the words I want to hear one day; one day when we are safe and at peace and you'll still love me because I know I won't stop loving you." -I felt the realization hitting me like a truck and I could tell he knew I knew where he was going as his smile grew even bigger, squeezing my hand and taking a knee in front of me- "One day when you'll do me the honor of being my wife." -I bit my bottom lip as I nodded- "Will you marry me, Y/N?"

I threw myself over him, wrapping my arms around his neck, landing on the floor, Bellamy laughing as I started to cry, kissing him like my life depended on it because I was sure it did. I knew and I hoped that was where our relationship was going, but I didn't know it'd be this soon. And yet, it felt perfectly appropriate. Bellamy sat us back up, taking my face in his hands and wiping away my tears, kissing my forehead as I promised to answer him with those words whenever the time came. We were in the middle of an apocalypse and yet, I had never felt so certain and excited about my future; our future.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**  
  
  


**OCTAVIA'S POV**

The bunker was home but I'd give anything to feel the sun on my skin again, the wind on my hair, and to breathe some pure air; I wondered what had been of my brother and Y/N, what had been about everyone that had left. They were better off in space, that much I knew for sure. I hoped we'd meet again soon. I hoped we'd find a way out of the bunker soon, otherwise... it'll get rough soon.

The ceiling broke down in the middle of a pit fight, conveniently for Kane who had been two seconds away from tasting my sword. And then, as the first rays of sun illuminated the arena, there he was: my brother. I knew he'd come back, he always did, running up to him and hugging him; I had missed him so much and I was so glad he was back safe. Back home.

\- "Octavia?"

My head jerked to the side as I heard her: Y/N. She was alright too, running up to me and hugging me. I had always liked Y/N, not like my brother did, but she was family; I had always hoped she'd always be and, seeing how Bellamy still looked at her, I was glad to know that hadn't changed after six years. But our full reunion would have to wait until we were all outside of the bunker with the help of these people that Bellamy had decided to make allies of. I wondered how long it'd last. No one offered help without wanting something in exchange.

As we got outside, I forgot about all my problems for a second; a moment I took to breathe in and feel the warmth of the sun on my face, thinking of the first time I did so long ago, so many things we had lost, so many people... But that was over now; I hoped it was: we had a way out of the bunker and, according to Bellamy and Y/N a whole valley full of life. I couldn't wait to see it.

\- "Hey." -Bellamy walked past me, having Y/N standing to my left- "We have to talk, wait a couple of minutes and then follow me into one of the buildings."

\- "What?"

\- "Just do it." -he then looked at Y/N, his eyes going soft like he only did for her, putting a smile on my lips- "You too, Blake."

\- "Whatever the hell you want, Blake."

Wait. _Blake and Blake?_ I furrowed my eyebrows putting on a façade, not really knowing if we were just avoiding the prisoners or everyone, choosing to give Bellamy the benefit of the doubt. Y/N had a smile on her face as Bellamy went down the ruins, putting on a façade as well as she started to go down, taking a different route as I wondered what was up with those two. Six years was a long time but would they have... gotten married? In space? And who married them? Monty? Raven? Could they do that? I had a lot of questions and I was going to be the one to speak first to get my answers as I went into the building, but Bellamy was fast to cut me off, saying we didn't have the time for that and putting me up to date on what was really going on. With all that new information, I had to focus on my people, knowing this was about to get messy, knowing we were about to go to war, whether Bellamy could see it or not. I could tell Y/N thought the prisoners would strike but she also wanted to believe peace was an option like Bellamy did. We'd soon find out.

**\-------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I had seen the surprise on my sister's face as I called Y/N Blake; I was so used to it, I didn't think any of it, really. And I could tell she wanted answers but we had bigger concerns to deal with, watching as she left us there to talk with Wonkru, convinced we'd have to go to war as much as I tried to tell her otherwise.

\- "We don't know what's going to happen."

\- "But we know we can't be the first to shoot." -I looked at Y/N, seeing she was resting her legs against a table, arms crossed over her chest, having been looking at the door Octavia had left through before focusing on me.

\- "O knows that too, but she knows just as well that we can't fully trust them."

\- "I don't want another war."

\- "Neither do I."

I sighed, rubbing my temples as I closed my eyes, feeling Y/N walking up to me, moving her hands up my back and around my neck to my chest, hugging me from behind, taking her hands on mine and turning around to be face to face with her. We stood there in silence for a moment, drawing circles with my thumbs on her waist as she smiled at me; I still felt the butterflies in my stomach whenever we were like this and I never wanted to lose that.

\- "What are you thinking, Blake?"

\- "Wondering how long will it take us to find a new place to call home." -she took a deep breath, smiling and licking her lips and I knew she was picturing it- "It feels good to have solid ground back under our feet."

\- "Yeah, having real water is also going to be great."

\- "I miss the little pond we used to go to."

\- "I'm sure we can find a new one."

\- "Chances are it'll be busy with all these people."

\- "Then, I'll find a way to build one just for us, just to see you happy in it under the sun, naked and..."

\- "Slow down, Blake, we've just set foot down here." -Y/N started laughing, holding her up to me before she fell as she read my mind, not that it was hard- "But I wouldn't mind that same picture with you in the pond."

\- "You've got yourself a deal, Blake."

We ended up getting out of there, going to set up our tent for the night but knowing all too well that Y/N would want to sleep under the stars but, with those people around, I'd much rather postpone that until we were safe at the valley with a proper truce settled. Saying I didn't trust them was an understatement, but I was sure they didn't trust us either.

That became clear as we heard an explosion right as we were finishing settling up, Y/N shooting running in that direction before I could even think of what was happening, following her with my gun, getting to the place where Polis used to have a fountain that was now... destroyed in more pieces I could count. Y/N and I quickly found Octavia, questioning what the hell was happening. Then, everything started going too fast; Diyoza claimed the Valley for herself, saying we could keep the bunker as if that was any kind of deal, I threatened to kill her men on the spaceship but, as it turns out, she had taken Raven and Murphy hostage, something that angered Y/N who had no problems shouting it at her, Octavia threatening Diyoza, saying this was war, Diyoza arguing she didn't want a war but that this was a fair share, starting to move away until one of her men decided he didn't like my sister, pointing the gun with which they had shot at the fountain to my sister and...pulling the trigger.

The explosion sent me flying back, not knowing what was happening, screaming for my sister as I couldn't hear anything, not seeing Y/N next to me as she had been before the explosion, my heart going a hundred miles per hour as the smoke dissipated, seeing pieces of... skin and bones and muscle around me, blood everywhere and I feared the worse.

\- "Y/N!" -I stood up, struggling to do so- "Octavia!"

\- "I'm fine."

I moved towards the voice, seeing Octavia covered in blood but she seemed to be okay. No, no, no. It couldn't be. Not Y/N. Anyone but her. I screamed her name at the top of my lungs but I received no answer, coughing amidst the dust and towards where there was more and more blood, feeling the tears falling down my eyes as I found Y/N's knife that I had craved with her initials years ago. No, not her.

\- "Bellamy, over here!"

I heard my name, but vaguely for my ears were still killing me, turning to the right, seeing Jackson moving his hand to get me to go where he was, seeing rocks next to him and, as I got closer...

\- "Y/N!" -I ran up to her, falling to my knees next to her, my hands on her face- "Y/N, please, talk to me."

\- "Don't move her."

\- "Y/N, come on!" -I could barely see, trying to see if she was still breathing- "Come on!"

The next few minutes were even more pure and dreadful agony than the last, Jackson making someone pull me away from Y/N as he checked her, Octavia tumbling towards us with Miller's help, clenching her jaw as she watched Jackson work.

\- "What happened?" -I looked at Octavia, I didn't want to sound annoyed because I wasn't but this made no sense- "How are you... and she..."

\- "They shot toward me, Y/N grabbed me towards her and Strand, whose blood we are covered in, pushed us to the side, then I felt the explosion and... well."

\- "She's alive, weak but alive." -Jackson looked at us- "The explosion must have thrown her against these rocks and she's hit her head."

\- "What do you need me to do."

\- "Help me get here to that building." -he squeezed my shoulder- "She'll be okay."

\- "How do you know that."

\- "She's strong and she said something as I found her, just a whisper before she passed out."

\- "What, what did she say."

\- "Your name." -the tears pooled my eyes again, clenching my fists as I kissed her forehead- "She's a fighter."

\- "She is."

\- "You wouldn't marry anyone different." -Octavia's tone was light as she stood next to me, offering me her hand- "Took you long enough."

\- "It did."

\- "I hope you'll agree with me now." -she offered me her hand to stand up, calling two of her men who came with a stretcher for Y/N- "This is war."

\- "It is."

**\----------------**

**YOUR POV**

It had been well over a month since the night I hit my head and passed out; I knew Bellamy had stayed with me through all of it, even when I was unconscious or asleep, hearing him talking to me and telling me stories that he knew I loved, promising to get going with the pond and a million other things that I couldn't wait to do.

Once Jackson finally cleared me out, I asked Bellamy to catch me up, knowing we'd be going to war with the prisoners soon, having lost track of time as I came in and out of sleep, being met with his loud laughter as he kissed my head.

\- "The valley is ours, Blake, I'm taking you there now."

\- "Wait, what?"

\- "After what happened, we went to war. I wanted to help but Octavia told me that I had to stay with you, that you needed me, so I did. You and I have stayed back in the bunker with some other people who couldn't fight and with Clarke, who's been following Jackson's instructions when he was taking care of people fighting before he came back to you."

\- "We went to war?" -I nodded, able to see Y/N's brain working and turning as she made sense of all of this- "And we... won?"

\- "We did." -I smiled, helping her up carefully- "Turns out Octavia is a great Commander."

\- "But don't let her hear you calling her that." -Jackson pointed at us, making me laugh as so did Y/N.

\- "And I missed it all?"

\- "You're in for the best part."

\- "Which is?" -she rose a playful eyebrow, so I simply picked her up in my arms, feeling like we could do just about anything now- "Blake?"

\- "Living with me for the rest of our lives in a little house with a little pond."

\- "You cannot tell me you've built all of that in so little and without your best partner."

\- "I've been playing with some ideas." -I smiled down at her, putting her on the floor as we got to the Rover, opening the door of the copilot for her- "But I'd never dare do any of it without my wife."

\- "Ah, I was about to be really mad."

\- "You don't think I'd leave you behind, Blake."

\- "No." -she pulled me to kiss me, resting my head over hers as we broke apart- "Just like I'd never leave you behind, Blake."

\- "Then, allow me to show you our future."

\- "Take me home."

**Author's Note:**

> **.Feeling great, doing good.**  
> 


End file.
